1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a multi-purpose cooker and in particular to one which can be used for preparing different kinds of dishes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional cooker sold in the marketplace has only one purpose. As such, it is necessary for a user to prepare a number of pans and trays in order to prepare different kinds of dishes thereby wasting a lot of money and furthermore, causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose cooker which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.